¡Carta de despedida!
by Kim-Voltrex
Summary: Uno de mis Fics mas trztes, (sigo con mi tema tragico) esta corto dense el tiempo de leerlo y dejenme reviews, y sobretodo nunca olviden que las ilusiones se acaban un dia pero los buenos recuerdos duraran para siempre oP


¡He vuelto! Un  nuevo Fic... no es un  Song Fic, ok ok lo acepto... pero ¿Qué hace o no la canción, si no la intensidad o los recuerdos que te trae?...

Si tas triste no lo leas pq te vas a deprimir mas!

TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE JK Rowling!!!! Porsia kiere venir a demandarme Juas

Dedicado a todos mis  amigos de Hogwartsmania ¡SOMOS LOS MEJORES!

CARTA DE HERMIONE.  A RON.

Epílogo: Ron y Hermione se hicieron novios en el 6to curso, y estuvieron juntos durante casi dos años. Durante este tiempo se amaron como solo se pueden amar un par de adolescentes. Ciegos de pasión, siempre cerca de estrellarse, pero nunca divididos, con sed de cariño insaciable, los ojitos brillantes al verse. Mariposas en el estomago. Extrañándose cada minuto. Ciegos de amor, tan ciegos que no vieron lo que se les venia encima.

PRIMER Y UNICO CAPITULO!

Hermione estaba ciega, le amaba demasiado. Ron la había ayudado TANTO, hasta a superar su obsesión por Draco, el maldito Draco que la había lastimado tanto... Y ahora Ron y ella estaban juntos. Como decían decir "por siempre" ¿Por siempre? Que palabra tan engañosa no creen?

Ron no aguantaba mas ¡Si amaba a Hermione! Pero "ella" era algo mas. "Ella" no era como Hermione, tenia un  fuego en su interior. En sus encuentros furtivos por el colegio sentía algo que nunca había sentido por Hermione. Se prometía que se lo diría a su novia. No se merecía ser engañada una niña que lo único que hizo fue amarlo demasiado. 

¡QUE TRISTE EL DÏA EN QUE TODO TERMINO!

/*/*/*/*/FLASBACK/*/*/*/*/

Hermione iba caminando por un  pasillo del colegio (corriendo realmente porque se le hacía tarde) cuando escucho una risa conocida en uno de los "vacíos" salones.

-Es  Ron! –Pensó- Debe estar tramando algo con Harry, esos dos no cambian, mejor los voy a buscar para irnos los tres a clases.

Se encamino hacia el salo, pero al abrir la puerta no fue a Harry a quien vio con Ron... ¡Era "ELLA! ¿Cómo podía ser? Ninguno de los dos advirtió su llegada... Estaban muy ocupados en un beso, que a Hermione le  pareció interminable. Cuando al fin volvieron a ser dos (NA: lol) Ron volteó y la vio, a su mejor amiga, su novia, su primer amor, su sueño, su vida, su piedra de apoyo, su amor viéndolo, y una lagrima Coria por su boca, esa boca que tantas veces fue suya y que entendió que no lo seria nunca mas.

-Hermione –Dijo casi llorando Ron.

-CALLA RON! –Grito Hermione- Calla y no me hables mas!

Y Salió de la habitación. Hermione comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo,  llorando, gritando, como le dolía su corazón, como sentía que sus ilusiones una por una se caían.

Después de eso no se hablaron durante los tres meses que restaban en Hogwarts, 7 malditos años de amigos para terminar así.

El último día al llegar a la estación Ron se acercó.

-Como estas Ron?-Dijo Hermione- dime ¿Eres feliz?

-¿Con "Ella"?, si Hermione si lo soy- Respondió Ron viendo hacia abajo, y Hermione lo recordó, como tantas  veces  antes, viendo hacia abajo cuando quería evadir una pregunta, que ya todo el mundo sabia la respuesta.

-¿Le amas?-Dijo una vez mas Hermione

-Si, le amo-Dijo  Ron viendo a Hermione, sus  profundos ojos marrones, que había llegado a conocer mas que los suyos propios expresaban en ese momento una tristeza extrema. - ¿Cómo estas tu?

Hermione comenzó a llorar.

-No no... le amas? Ok... Pues toma esto Ron, y recuerda que siempre serás mi amor, mi primer amor,  mis esperanzas rotas, toma este papel y léelo, después de eso olvídate de mi, ahora si "para siempre"

Ron tomó el papel y leyó:

"Ron,  hoy lloro y huyo de todo aquello que pueda herirme, incluyéndote. Corro lo mas  rápido que puedo bajo la lluvia que  cae como lagrimas en el concreto de mi piel. Y mojada lloro por todo lo que  alguna ves me ha hecho daño, y por la daga que has enterrado en mi pecho. Y entre sangre y lluvia corro alejándome de todo lo que fui. La gente pasa de largo sin verme, y ya yo no quiero ver a la gente, son todos iguales, demasiado apurados para entender, para siquiera intentarlo. 

Antes intentaba comprenderlo todo, como si eso fuese a hacerme mas feliz. Hoy todo lo que quiero es correr con mi alma y huir de ti. Hoy tu fuiste aquel que tanto odiamos porque me hirió....

Ya tu eres feliz sin mi.... ya no tienes derecho a preguntarme como estoy!!!"

Al terminar de leer subió la vista, y vio a una Hermione que salía de la estación con paso resuelto, comprendió allí que la había perdido... "para siempre"

Tengo una especie de continuación eh??... busquen en mis historias...!! 


End file.
